grandchasefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Grand Chase (Mobile)
Grand Chase (Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser), mais conhecido como Grand Chase for Kakao, é um jogo mobile desenvolvido para as plataformas Android e iOS pela KOG Studios. O mesmo é a sequência oficial do original Grand Chase para computadores. O jogo traz a continuação da história após os eventos ocorridos na Torre da Extinção. História introdução Durante o combate com Cazeaje na Torre da Extinção, a Grand Chase acaba por descobrir que a Profecia dos Doze Discípulos era falsa, e são sugados por uma Fenda Dimensional aberta de repente. Lá, com dificuldade de lutar por conta das propriedades da dimensão, eles combatem vários demônios — que incluíam Asmodiano como os irmãos Coriander: Rasel e Hanout. Quando Elesis chega para avisar que era uma armadilha, é tarde demais. O demônio Belile surge, e o grupo acaba separado em várias dimensões. Inicio A história se concentra em Dois jovens aprendizes de Grandiel, um espadachim chamado Kyle e uma maga chamada Cindy no mundo de Kricktria, enquanto embarcam em uma jornada para proteger os avatares de Deus das mãos das trevas e localizam os membros do Grand Chase que desapareceram em ação após sua última batalha, após encontrarem a maga Arme desacordada numa montanha. contra um grupo de Asmodiano. Desenvolvimento Durante o evento Bermersiah Heroes, foi anunciado que a KOG estaria trabalhando numa sequência mobile do jogo, juntamente com a Kakao Games, que declarou numa entrevista: "Nós estamos muito felizes em anunciar a sequência oficial de Grand Chase em mobile para nossos fãs dedicados que têm lembranças nostálgicas do Grand Chase original. Não é apenas sobre memórias, mas esse é um jogo cheio de novas experiências e diversões para jogadores novos igualmente. Você poderá experimentar o único e familiar charme de Grand chase enquanto embarca em novas aventuras." O jogo foi lançado em vários países, como Japão, Filipinas, e no Brasil. Gameplay Sendo um jogo em mobile, o controle de movimento controla todo o grupo de 4 personagens, que atacam automaticamente a aproximação de oponentes. É possível utilizar habilidades regulares e até mesmo especiais, de acordo com a classificação do herói, com variadas possibilidades de combo. Existem muitos outros personagens além dos originais de Grand Chase, dos quais nem foram todos lançados por ora. Classes e Ranks Diferente do jogo original, todos os personagens estão classificados em uma das 5 classes que irão definir os estilos de combate do personagem, elas são: Guerreiros são focados em ataque físico e de curta distância; Guardiões atacam a curta distância e possuem alta resistência, com habilidades que providenciam escudos, por exemplo; Atiradores atacam em longa distância, com dano físico; Magos atacam à longa distância com dano mágico com habilidades focadas em dano; Sacerdotes atacam à longa distância com dano mágico providenciam curas, buffs e etc. A raridade dos personagens não só varia a chance de consegui-los, como também seu poder. Heróis são, na maioria, personagens que pertenciam ao Grand Chase Original. Eles possuem cutscenes e animações especiais em suas habilidades supremas, e não podem ser transcendidos pois já são SR, mas ganharam sistema de Limit Break. são a segunda classificação de maior nível, sendo sua principal característica a presença de habilidades supremas; com apenas custcenes simples, no entanto. Heróis não possuem habilidade suprema, mas ainda podem ser transcendidos. Já heróis de classe não possuem habilidade suprema e tão pouco podem ser transcendidos. Heróis de classe SR normalmente são conquistáveis por meio de Invocação de Herói, com 1% de chance de sucesso na invocação do SR. Outra classificação é a de estrelas, sendo o mínimo 3 e o máximo 6 (sem contar a transcendência, que adiciona mais 6 estrelas rosas e Limit Break '''que adiciona mais 3 estrelas azuis). Personagens de classe A e B tem o mínimo de 3 estrelas; Classe S 4 estrelas; e classe SR, 5 estrelas. Para evoluir os personagens, são necessárias as '''Pedras de Evolução. Sistemas do Jogo Guilda Atualmente, as Guildas contam com as seguintes funções: Trocas de Pedra de Evolução, Chefe Dimensional, Guerra de Guildas, e a raid Extermínio. Kakaoguild.png| . |none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kak Kakaoguildtournament.png| . |none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaoguildtou guild boss.png| . |none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gui Kakaoguildannihilation.png| . |none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaoguildannih Modos de Batalha Existem vários modos de batalha no jogo, incluindo o de PvP, onde o jogador deve derrotar o time de defesa de outro jogador controlado por bots. Há também a Torre dos Desafios, reminiscente do jogo original. Entre outros, existem a Defesa Diária, Labirinto Fantasmagórico, Torre dos Heróis ''e a raid do ''Cerco de Teroka, disponível após completar o M'odo História'. Kakaoordealtower.png|Trial Tower.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaoorde Kakaodimensionalboss.png|Dimensional Boss.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaodimensio PVPSystem.jpg|PvP.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:PV Kakaoherostower.png|Hero's Tower.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaoher Kakaodailydefense.png|Daily Defense.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaodaily Kakaowizardlabyrinth.png|Wizard's Labyrinth.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaowizardla Kakaodimensioncrack.png|Dimensional Chasm.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaodimensi Kakaoworldboss.png|World Boss.|thumb|none|link=https://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kakaowo Torre dos Desafios Chefe Dimensional PVP Torre dos Heróis Defesa Diária Labirinto Fantasmagórico Fenda Dimensional Chefe Mundial Raid em Dupla Bíblia Claire PVP Parley (Evento) Personagens Ranks Rank SR (SS) Atualmente tem 18 Rank sendo 0X , 0X , 0X , 0X e 0X . Rank S Atualmente tem 18 Rank sendo 0X , 0X , 0X , 0X e 0X . Rank A Atualmente tem XX Rank sendo 0X , 0X , 0X , 0X e 0X . Rank B Atualmente tem 17 Rank sendo 03 , 03 , 05 , 05 e 01 . Classes Guerreiro Atualmente tem 24 Guerreiros sendo 06 , 09 , 06 e 03 . Guardião Atualmente tem 18 Guardião sendo 04 , 06 , 05 e 03 . Atirador Atualmente tem 18 Atirador sendo 02 , 05 , 06 e 05 . Mago Atualmente tem 24 Mago sendo 04 , 11 , 04 e 05 . Sacerdote Atualmente tem 15 Sacerdote sendo 03 , 07 , 04 e 01 . Melhor desempenho (Tier-List) Aventura Mundos Clique nos ícones para ver as masmorras. Estão indo para o site em Inglês, enquanto não têm o em Br Mundo 1: Kricktria Mundo 2: Mouspia Mundo 3: Kounat Mundo 4: Crimson River Mundo 5: Burning Canyon Gallery Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser.png|Global logo. 그랜드체이스 for kakao.png|Korean logo. 永恆冒險 次元的追跡者.png|Taiwan logo. GCkakao001.png|First login screen in the Korean server. GCkakao002.png|'Kounat' update login screen. GCkakao003.png|'Demon World - Crimson River' update login screen. GCkakao004.png|'Demon World - Burning Canyon' update login screen. Gckakaogcjp.png|Promotional artwork by RESS to promote the Japanese server. 그랜드체이스 for kakao 1st Anniversary.png|1st Anniversary promotional artwork. Icons Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.0.1 icon.png|Ver.1.0.1 in Global. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.12.14 icon.png|Ver.1.12.14 in Global. 永恆冒險 Ver.1.9.7.png|Ver.1.9.7 in Taiwan. CCK002.png|Ver.1.0.1 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Ver.1.2.4 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.10.5 icon.png|Ver.1.10.5 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.12.4 icon.png|Ver.1.12.4 in South Korea. 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Ver.0.18.9 in South Korea. Videos 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 모집 중! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 오픈! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 사전예약 “그랜드”오픈! 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 X 그랜드체이스 특급 콜라보! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 차원을 넘어선 모험! 플레이 영상 공개!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 런칭 "그랜드" 오픈!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 매력뿜뿜 터지는 에이미의 첫 등장~~! 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式PV GrandChase-Dimensional Chaser Trailer 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式OST JPVer SEGURE A MINHA MÃO ♪|Winner of the Elesis Theme Song contest.Resultado: Concurso Tema Musical da Elesis. PLUG (January 25, 2019) Interviews 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 깜짝 인터뷰 공개!! 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 1편- 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 2편- 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式OST インタビュー Prévia de Dublagem do GrandChase Brasil (Voice Acting Teaser for GrandChase Brasil) Staff Kog charles.png| Charles Game Director Kog ho-won kong.png| Ho-Won Kong Lead Server Programmer Kog donnie.png| Donnie Art Director Kog y.doochi.png| Y.Doochi Lead Client Programmer Kog d.kay.png| D.Kay Animation Supervisor Kog hushiki.png| Hushiki Lead Concept Artist Kog brave zizi.png| Brave ZiZi Senior Concept Artist Categoria:Grand Chase